


acceptable alien behaviours

by brucewaynery



Series: happy steve bingo fills [21]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Steve Bingo, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brucewaynery/pseuds/brucewaynery
Summary: Tony stares in disbelief as their golden retriever puppy, Dodger, flies, honest-to-godfliestowards Loki.(aliens)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: happy steve bingo fills [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495793
Comments: 16
Kudos: 112
Collections: Happy Steve Bingo 2019





	acceptable alien behaviours

They’re having a nice, calm walk with Dodger for the first time in god knows how long everything is peaceful and Tony’s making Steve smile that small private smile that never seems to leave his face and he wants to marry him all over again.

“God, you’re adorable, you know that?” Tony says, leaning up on his tiptoes to kiss Steve on the cheek, because he is, wrapped up in a scarf and a parka (both of which Tony bought for him, and it definitely doesn’t send a small thrill up his spine every time he sees Steve in something he bought for him (and yet, he still maintains that he’s not Steve’s sugar daddy)), with a small flush dusting over his nose and his cheekbones.

The flush darkens and his hand tightens, a small comfort, and Tony’s about to say something about getting hot chocolate from the cart across the park, and Steve’s about to call Tony something ridiculous and cheesy and utterly perfect and Dodger’s about to run to a particularly interesting tree when, because nothing good lasts apparently, Central Park increases it’s visiting god population.

“Oh, very domestic of you,” Loki drawls, with tendrils of light still floating behind him. Dramatic bastard. 

Steve moves to step in between Tony and Loki, but Dodger beats him to it, flying full throttle at a god.

_Flying._

Dodger, Steve and Tony’s baby golden retriever flies, feet off the ground, and growls, glaring at Loki until they both reach some sort of understanding, and Loki politely nods and disappears.

Steve seems to shake himself out of the shock first. He crouches in front of Dodger, who’s given them the courtesy of being back on the ground. “You wanna explain this, buddy?” 

Dodger happily barks and investigates the interesting tree.

-

Tony shoves the squirming… is he still counted as a dog?... living being into Bruce’s unsuspecting arms.

“Test him.”

Bruce gives him an unimpressed look, although he does give Dodger all the scratches he asks for.

“Brucie, c’mon, he _flew_!”

“Ask Strange.”

-

Dodger starts growling on the steps of the Sanctum, turning absolutely no heads on the streets of New York.

Steve turns to Tony, presumably to ask to go back, but he blinks and Strange is standing in front of them, fingers steepled. Tony wants to karate chop them, but, unfortunately, he stands up and breaks apart his hands, then crouches.

“It’s an honour to meet you,” he says, addressing Dodger.

Dodger barks in his face and Strange looks oddly pleased.

“He’s from Dềg-Dŏr, an extinct planet, he used to be the equivalent of their overlord, before their demise,” Strange says, getting a treat from nowhere and giving it to Dodger, who gleefully takes it.

In a flash of light, they’re back in the tower before Tony can quiz Strange even more.

“You brought home an alien dog,” Tony accuses, jabbing Steve’s chest with his finger.

“In my defence, baby, I didn’t know he was an alien,” Steve says, like butter wouldn’t melt in his mouth.

“We had a rule against pet names in arguments,” Tony says, and wow, they’d gotten incredibly close, and even after all these years of dating and months of marriage, he’s still in wonder of Steve’s beauty.

“Are we arguing?” Steve asks, resting his hands on Tony’s hips, leaning in for a kiss he happily obliges.

“You brought home an alien dog,” Tony repeats, futilely, as he kisses Steve again, because maybe their dog is an alien, but he’s an alien whose first instinct is to protect Steve.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and [reblogs](https://talesofsuspenses.tumblr.com/post/189477340921/acceptable-alien-behaviours) are greatly appreciated!


End file.
